


Nekoma vs Fukurodani: Edición Laser Tag

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fukuroudani, Laser Tag, M/M, Nekoma, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Some characters have like one line, That's it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Básicamente un versus de Laser Tag entre Nekoma y Fukurodani.¿Qué equipo ganara este año?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Nekoma vs Fukurodani: Edición Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Extraño jugar laser tag.

"Todo lo que hemos luchado, lo que nos hemos esforzado, todo lo que hemos practicado, todo fue para este mismo momento. Somos la sangre de-"

"No lo digas" Kenma dice.

"¿Que? ¿Porque? Es para motivar al equipo".

"Creo que ya es suficiente con que el que pierde paga el almuerzo".

"¿Que? ¿El que pierde paga? No traje mi billetera" dice Lev.

"Que idiota ¿No leíste el mensaje?" Dice Yaku.

"Por esa misma razón no perderemos" dice Yamamoto "además tampoco traje dinero".

"Ehh, ¿podemos dejar de estar en el círculo? Parecemos un culto satánico” Añade Kai.

"¿Tenemos que calentar?" Pregunta Shibayama.

"No" contesta rápidamente Kenma.

"Buena idea ¡Todos a calentar!" Exclama el capitán.

Era el tercer partido anual de Laser tag entre Nekoma y Fukurodani, la primera vez ganaron los búhos por bastantes puntos, de castigo el equipo entero tuvieron que vestirse con faldas, tacones altos y hasta lápiz labial rojo tuvieron que ponerse, Bokuto tiene la foto enmarcada en su habitación.

Desde ese día Kuroo tuvo que agregar a su agenda una extensa práctica mensual de laser tag. Si, al principio tuvo que practicar con niños de 8 años pero al final del año subió de nivel y práctico con niños de 13.

El esfuerzo valió la pena porque en el segundo combate, fueron los felinos los ganadores. Los perdedores pagaron con una semana entera de limpieza al gimnasio de Nekoma, fue una semana relajada y Kuroo aprovecho cada momento para pedir una botella extra de agua al vice capitán de Fukurodani.

Este era su tercer y último año, es por eso que Kuroo tenía que ganar si o si, trato de arrastrar a Kenma a jugar con él pero este siempre se rehusó, incluso él fue uno de los primeros en ser eliminados en el juego anterior aunque lo hizo a propósito, Kenma estaba cansado ese día y los de tercer año estaban siendo molestos, así que prácticamente Kenma se suicidó. Este año no iba a pasar eso, Kuroo protegería a su novio.

"Solo es un tonto juego, no entiendo porque trabajas tanto por eso" le dice Kenma mientras iban camino a casa tomados de las manos. Kuroo había estado practicando el día entero junto a Kai, Yaku y Yamamoto, estos era los más emocionados por ganar su campeonato en solo unos días, le pregunto a su novio varias veces por si quería ir, pero Kenma ya tenía suficiente con el voleibol, tampoco quería presionarlo.

"Es tradición Kenma, ustedes tienen que seguirla el año siguiente cuando yo no este" se arrepiente de sus dichos en el momento al ver la cara de Kenma. "Es decir, aún podría ir el año siguiente, sería un poco raro porque ya no sería parte del equipo, bueno ehh".

"Kuro está bien, lo entiendo" le dice el rubio, "Tratare de seguir con el legado el próximo año...por ti".

"Awwwww Kenma-"

"Con el estúpido e innecesario legado".

"Aghhh ya tengo hambre, ganemos rápido para que pueda pedir porción doble" dice Yamamoto mientras se estiraba.

"Ya puedo saborear la carne en mi boca" Inuoka dice agarrándose el estómago.

"No me digan que no desayunaron jaja..." dice el capitán divertido, pero al ver las caras de su equipo casi se le cae la cara, "Levante la mano los que han comido algo hoy".

Kenma, Kai, Shibayama y por supuesto Kuroo son los únicos en levantar la mano.

"¡¿QUE?!"

"Es que quería guardar espacio para cuando ganemos y podamos comer todo lo que quisiéramos".

Tetsurou mira decepcionado a su equipo "Ya, aún podemos ir por algunas frutas, correré hasta la tienda, ya es suficiente de calentamiento ¡Paren, paren! Guarden energía, Yaku no me lo esperaba de ti".

"Cálmate Kuroo, fue porque ehh no tuve tiempo en la mañana. ¡Ya! den parte del dinero para que vaya a comprar" dice el líbero.

"Pero pero no traje dinero sempai".

"Hey, hey, hey ¿Están listos para el tercer campeonato anual de laser tag entre los dos mejores equipos de-"

"¿No íbamos a buscar un nombre más corto?" Dice Konoha.

"Podemos usar siglas Bokuto- san".

"Hey....ya llegaron ¿tan temprano?" pregunta el capitán ya con bolso en mano para salir corriendo de ahí.

"¿No era a las 11 la hora acordada para jugar Kuroo-san?" Akaashi pregunta.

"Si, si ehh es que necesitamos comprar algo, verán Fukunaga necesita su inhalador" para apoyar la mentira Fukunaga asiente animadamente.

"¿En serio? No estaba enterado de la condición de Fukunaga" Akaashi dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Por qué lo sabrías? No es que el grite su condición médica a los cuatro vientos" dice Kenma desinteresado mientras juega con su PSP.

"De hecho, si lo sé, me di el tiempo de pedirle a su entrenador su historial médico para asegurarnos que todos estemos jugando en perfectas condiciones".

"¿Qué? Eso es ilegal, malditos tramposos" dice Yamamoto y Lev añade "Solo iremos a la vuelta de la esquina, estamos muriendo de hambre, nos podemos desmayar".

"¡Ja! Akaashi nunca pidió sus historiales médicos" dice Bokuto moviendo sus locas cejas.

"Lo siento, pero el juego ya está por empezar, creo que no habrá tiempo para sus compras de último minuto" añade colocador de Fukurodani.

Respira Tetsurou todo está bajo control, le da una mirada a Kenma pero él sigue jugando. "Bien, bien, en ese caso terminemos con esto rápido".

"Lo mismo digo" le dice Bokuto mientras se estrechan la mano "El equipo que pierda tendrá que pagar el almuerzo de hoy al equipo ganador, estos pueden pedir lo que quieran y cuanto quieran".

Se estaban poniendo el equipo y alistando sus pistolas para entrar al campo de batalla, "Kuro" Tetsurou mira a su novio el cual está luchando al ponerse su equipo. "Todo listo" le dice cuando le pone la especie de armadura.

"Muy bien este es el momento, saldremos por esa puerta y ganaremos esa comida que todos anhelamos, pero más importante aún, ganaremos el honor, todos ya saben sus puestos, si el plan A no funciona, entonces seguimos con el B, si perdemos nuestros jugadores laterales, ya saben que la retaguardia los reemplazará, pero lo más importante cuiden a nuestro ojo de halcón, Lev y Yamamoto si es necesario se sacrificaron por Yaku, el es nuestro jugador más importante, el que ve todo desde arriba. Recuerden usar sus voces, cada vez que podamos ver al enemigo revelemos su posición con un grito, cuando los eliminemos gritamos el nombre, si necesitan ayuda griten, pero sí alguien lo hace cuando no es necesario yo mismo le disparó, otra cosa… Si ven a ya saben quien, griten su nombre código, así todos los atacaremos al mismo tiempo. Repito, si Akaashi está a la vista, disparemos para matar".

"Leí en una noticia que al exponerse a los láseres puede causar cáncer" dice Inuoka.

"¿QUE?"

"No, no, debe ser otro tipos de lasers, vamos no hay tiempo" dice el capitán.

Avanzan a la sala y se encuentran con los miembros de Furokodani, estos son el equipo azul, por supuesto Kuro iba a llegar una hora antes para reservar el equipo de color rojo.

"Bien, tienen 120 segundos para avanzar a la sala principal y poder esconderse, cuando los dos minutos pasen las luces se apagarán solo dejando las luces azules y rojas de sus equipos y las de la sala para confundirlos, sus traje tiene varios puntos débiles, estos son los ambos hombros, rodillas, codos, la espalda, el pecho y la cabeza. Si disparan a cualquiera estos lugares inmediatamente dejarán de brillar y cada vez se irán quedando sin vida, si disparan al pecho y la espalda entonces su equipo brillará más de lo normal y será más fácil encontrarlos, la única forma que salgan del juego es si les llega un disparo a la cabeza, o si les llego en ambos codos, rodillas y hombros en ese caso solo es necesario que le disparen en el pecho o la espalda y juego terminado.

El mapa consiste de una sala principal la cual lleva a otras tres pequeñas salas, subiendo la escalera llegan a la sala de arriba, hay una sala de fondo lleno de obstáculos y una sala de espejos. Cuando pierdan todos los miembros del equipo las luces se encenderán para declarar al ganador. El juego termina cuando pierdan todos los integrantes de uno de los equipos. ¿Alguna duda?" dice el trabajador explicando las reglas.

"NO" Todos contestan al mismo tiempo.

“Muy bien , entonces que gane el mejor equipo. La sala se abrirá a la cuenta de 1...2… y 3”

Kuroo iba en la delantera, pero podía ver a su lado a Bokuto y Washio. No, lo iban a alcanzar y llegarían primero a la sala de arriba, esa era la ventaja más grande, cuando mira hacia atrás para ver si tenía refuerzos, solo ve miembros de Furokodani, maldicion. Lo peor es que abandonó a Kenma en los primeros cinco segundos de juego.

“Estoy aquí Kuroo” le dice Kai a su izquierda, se siente aliviado. Kai toma la delantera y llega primero a la escalera, aun así Bokuto trata de saltar para llegar primero arriba.

“Ohoho No creas que cometeremos el mismo error de darle la sala de arriba a Akaashi” Si bien el año pasado Nekoma habían sido los ganadores, por poco casi pierden debido a la puntería de Akaashi, Kuro se tuvo que sacrificar para derribarlo. Sin dudas Akaashi era uno de los mejores jugadores, no le daría la satisfacción de obtener el mejor espacio al francotirador.

“NOOOOOOO” Bokuto grita cuando Kai llega a la cima de la escalera y por un momento tiene una batalla de mirada con Washio, pero el último la abandona.

“Busquemos otro lugar, solos nos quedan 35 segundos” dice Washio.

¿Qué? ¿Estaban contando los segundos? Estaban más preparados de lo que pensaba, desde la cima de la escalera puede ver como todo los miembros de Fukurodani se esconden en la salas, trata de memorizar sus posiciones, ¿Donde se metio Akaashi?

“Aghhh dejenme subir” dice un Yaku ya cansado con los pies de la escalera. Yamamoto y Lev no están con él. ¿No entendieron nada? Si sus guardaespaldas no llegan, él y Kai tendrán que defenderlo, dejando un espacio descubierto en la zona de al medio, acabarán con su defensa en segundos. Trata de llamar a Kenma mentalmente para saber donde se metio el rubio, por lo que puede apreciar, este tampoco hizo caso al mapa y posiciones, ya que no está en la zona de al medio.

“Kai quédate con Yaku hasta que Yamamoto y Lev lleguen, yo iré a defender la zona de al medio, buena suerte soldado” hace un saludo y salta de la cima de la escalera para ahorrarse unos los escalones, fue una pésima idea porque ahora le duelen sus dos pies, pero estaba seguro de que se vio genial.

“Yaku-san! “Yaku-san!!!!” “Estoy perdido”.

Kuroo agarra con fuerza a Lev “¡Calmate soldado! avanza hacia al frente, gira a la derecha y sube la escaleras, el ojos de halcón ya está en posición”.

Lev traga saliva “Perdí a Yamamoto, yo- no sé , estaba a mi lado y después-”

“Lev, ¡Yamamoto ya no está! Sigue tu con la misión, tienes 17 segundos. ANDA”.

No tiene tiempo para voltearse y asegurarse si Lev siguió adelante, tiene que buscar a Kenma, ve hacia los laterales y puede ver a Shibayama y Fukunaga ya en posición. Vamos, vamos. ¿Kenma donde estas? ¿Qué pasa si el otro equipo lo tomó como rehén? ¿Fukurodani ha descubierto mi punto débil? Choca contra un jugador del otro equipo, es Komi, los se miran a los ojos y se levantan rápido para seguir por sus propios caminos, espero no haya sido un mala decisión dejar al chico ir.

Quedan cinco segundos aproximadamente, Kuroo llega a su posición, desde este lugar puede cuidar que no suban las escaleras, su puntería mejoró desde la última vez que jugaron, se da vuelta y ve a Inuoka los dos asienten con la cabeza, Kuroo se aferra a sus pistola.

3, 2, 1…. Kenma si no te encuentro, juro que te vengare.

Las luces se apagan y solo ve rojo y azul, azul y rojo. Por la esquina puede visualizar al enemigo, cuando está a punto de revelar su posición, escucha gritos proveniente de todos lados, son distintos ruidos de aves, gritos y silbidos “¡Maldición!” no podremos comunicarnos con tanto ruido.

Kuroo comienza a disparar, escucha el sonido ganador que le indica que le dio a una de los puntos débiles “Vamos, solo asomate un poco más para que te de en la cabeza” dice. Le da en el pecho y ve como Konoha empieza a brillar como árbol de navidad. “Bien, será más rápido para aniquilar” deja que los de la retaguardia se encarguen. 

Pero que-

“¿Yaku que haces aqui? SE SUPONÍA QUE TE TENÍAS QUE QUEDAR EN LA ESCALERA”.

“Estoy fuera, este idiota me disparó” a su lado esta Lev, los dos ya no tenían colores, lo que indicaba que ya estaban fuera del juego.

“Lo siento Kuroo-san me puse nervioso, trate de defender a Yaku-san y empecé a disparar hacia todos los lados y sin querer le dispare”.

Que…

“Eso ya no importa, ya estamos muertos, ahora nuestros compañeros nos vengarán. Kuroo, Akaashi le disparó a Lev, está en la sala de los espejos, Kai está solo, seguramente Yamamoto vaya con él… pero si toman la sala de arriba, que Dios se apiade de nuestras almas”.

“Copiado, gracias por sus servicios” solo para Yaku, Kenma tendrá que crear una excusa para que Lev no juegue el próximo año.

“Vamos a comer algo Lev” los dos salen de la sala.

Puede escuchar otro sonido de derrota, Konoha va caminando por la sala principal “Muy bien Inuoka” grita. “Dos de los nuestros estan caidos, repitos tenemos dos soldados caídos”.

“COPIADO, UN BÚHO ABAJO, LOS DEMAS ESTAN ATRAS” escucha a alguien, Shibayama tal vez, los silbidos y gritos del otro equipo no lo dejan escuchar bien.

“Capitán, capitán” Yamamoto corre hacia él. “NO, QUEDATE EN TU LUGAR” le grita para que no avance, con todo el equipo posicionado atrás, Yamamoto morirá antes de pisar el primer escalón. Alguien tendrá que ir de escudo humano, quizás Inuoka. Trata de hacer movimientos con las manos, pero ve la cara confundidos de ambos, así que ni siquiera estudiaron el lenguaje…

“Capitán ¿Dónde está el ojo de halcón?” Yamamoto le pregunta a su lado.

“Muerto, Kai tomó su lugar, está solo nadie lo defiende, a la cuenta de tres, nos pararemos, tu iras a las escalera, yo correré hacia adelante y me posicionaré de más cerca, Shibayama y Fukunaga correran a sus lados opuestos, Inuoka irá contigo para defenderte. ¿Entendido?” asiente. “Comparte el mensaje, lo haremos a la cuenta de 30”

Trata de buscar con la mirada a Kenma, debe estar atrás, escondido, si está jugando con su maldita consola… No, Kenma no me traicionaría así, cuando ve que todo recibieron el mensaje le pregunta a Yamamoto si vio a Kenma, este niega con la cabeza. Se para y comienza a correr con los demás, le dan en un hombro y en la rodilla, ve como Kai se acerca sin luz.

“RETIRADA, RETIRADA”.

“¿Que paso?” le pregunta a Kai cuando ya todo su equipo se esconde, ve que Yamamoto le dieron en ambos hombros.

“Lo siento Kuroo, me dieron en la cabeza, pero le di a uno, esta casi muerto, ya hay dos brillando”.

“Descanse soldado”.

“Debieron tomar la escalera, lo que significa que están en ventaja, vamos a la sala de los espejos, si estamos muy lejos no podremos darle, ya escucharon a Kai segundo ojo de halcón, hay dos brillando, vamos por ellos”.

Corren juntos hacia adelante, los sonidos de los láseres vienen y van, aun no encuentra a Kenma, por lo que sabe, este puede estar muerto ya, tiene que seguir adelante por los dos. Justo antes de llegar a la sala ve como a Yamamoto le llega una bala en el pecho y comienza a brillar.

“Me dieron, me dieron ¿Que hago? ¿Capitán? ¡CAPITÁN!”

“Abandonen al soldado, sólo delatara nuestras posiciones, repito ALEJENSE DE YAMAMOTO” grita mientras Yamamoto se aferra a su polera, tiene que darle una patada para que lo suelte y no lo hunda a él también.

“¿QUEEEEEEE?!”

Kuroo, Inuoka, Shibayama y Fukunaga entran a la sala, de los espejos, odia este lugar, es como un laberinto y hace que te confundas, pero hay cierto lugares estratégicos donde se puede apuntar hacia arriba, los cuatro juntos podrán contra Akaashi. Ve como Yamamoto se retira del juego.

“Hagan lo que hagan, cuiden sus cabe-” Shibayama está fuera.

“Maldición, abajo, abajo, cubranse”.

“Ehh lo siento, por lo que pude ver, vino desde atrás. ¡Suerte!” dice Shibayama.

“Nos engañaron, nos hicieron creer que Akaashi estaba en el cielo, apuntemos hacia atrás” les dice a sus compañeros.

Se trata de parar, ve hacia los lados y puede ver tres luces azules brillando avanzando hacia al frente. 

“No les den a ellos, seguramente son la carnada, sigan buscando por alguien atrás” les dice.

Puede ver la cabeza de Washio, trata de darle, pero falla, por lo menos le apunta a un hombro, ve a Komi su archienemigo, cruzan miradas y el bastardo le da en el otro hombro… Sabía que tenía acabar con él en el momento que lo había visto.

“¡Bien!” se da vuelta, los tres brillantes están muertos, si sus cuentas están correctas aun queda Bokuto, Sarukui, Komi, Washio, y por supuesto Akaashi. Cinco contra tres… contra dos. Bokuto apareció frente a ellos y le disparó a Fukunaga. ¿Siempre estuvo escondidos junto a ellos?

  
  


“HEY, HEY, HEY” dice mientras comienza a apuntarlo, por suerte sólo le dispara a su reflejo.

“JAJAJAJA IDIOTA” Kuroo le dice mientras le dispara… al reflejo de Bokuto. 

“¿Lo ves? le pregunta al de segundo año, este niega con la cabeza “Tengo miedo” le murmura.

“No hay tiempo para tener miedo soldado, llevamos la esperanza de nuestro equipo en nuestros hombros” le aprieta el hombro afectuosamente. “Mirame soldado, si no sobrevivimos a esto” Inuoka levanta la mirada “fue un honor haber peleado junto a tí hasta el final”.

“Hasta el final…” dice Inuoka mientras se levanta.

“¡¿Que haces soldado?!” no puede perder a su único aliado, ve como Inuoka corre de la sala de espejos avanzando con y apuntando, Bokuto está detrás de él listo para disparar.

“Te tengo”. Gracias por tu sacrificio Inuoka Sō… le dispara en la cabeza a Bokuto.

“Nooooo. ¡Akaaaashi!” el capitán grita decepcionado.

“No te preocupes Bokuto-san, ya los tengo. Gracias por tu servicio” Akaashi dice mientras le dispara a Inuoka. 

Tetsurou alcanza a dispararle en el hombro, Akaashi le dispara de vuelta pero se alcanza a agachar, no lo suficientemente rápido, ya que luces rojas salen de su equipo. Se levanta de nuevo y ve cómo los cuatros contrincantes se acercan a él. ¡JA! por lo menos alcanzó a vencer a su enemigo mortal, Komi.

  
  


“¿Algunas últimas palabras Kuroo-san?” le dice Akaashi apuntando en la cabeza.

“Por favor… no pidan postre”.

“Ohh, no cuentes con ello”.

Y con el sonido de la derrota Kuroo sale de la sala, ve a todo a su equipo esperando charlando animadamente con los que antes no tuvieron misericordia en asesinar.

“¡Por fin! Muero de hambre, hasta decidí no desayunar para poder comer más” exclama Konoha.

No puede ver lo que pasa dentro de la sala, solo se escuchan los sonidos de los láseres, bueno, fue lindo mientras duró, el otro año Kenma ganara por el… espero. “¡Kenma!” lo llama para que salga de su escondite.

  
  


“Kenma sigue en la sala”.

Que…

¿Que?

¡Que!

¡¿QUE?!

Al parecer no se dio cuenta que estaba gritando, hasta que vio como algunos hicieron gestos tapando los oídos con sus manos.

“Kenma sigue en la sala” vuelve a decir Fukunaga.

Uno, dos, tres… se escuchan tres “Game over” seguidos, junto a los pasos enojados de los tres integrantes de Fukurodani.

  
  
  


“Sip, definitivamente quiero una pizza para mi solo” dice Inuoka 

“¿Crees que vendan caviar?” pregunta Yamamoto.

“Mmm no se que elegir, hay tantas opciones” exclama Lev.

Los dos equipos estaban sentados alrededor de dos mesas juntas, algunos siguen furiosos por haber perdido, Akaashi se veía tranquilo pero miraba a Kenma constantemente, Bo estaba comiendo de todos los platos que estaban en la mesa mientras contaba su experiencia con la boca llena. Se escuchaban risas, los cubiertos contra los platos, la ruidosa voz de Lev, la risa de Bokuto y por supuesto las teclas del PSP de Kenma.

  
  


“¿Como lo hiciste Kenma?” Kenma jugaba mientras comía, se encogió de hombros.

“Kenmaaaaa” siente el silencio de todos, Kenma suelta su juego para tomar unas cuantas bocadas de su pie de manzana, que por cierto ya era como el quinto, pero ¿Que le podría decir al héroe de guerra?

“Yo debí haber sido ojos de halcón desde el principio, mi puntería siempre ha sido buena, he jugado videojuegos toda mi vida, tenía miles de estrategia cada segundo, y solo era apuntar y disparar, no es tan dificil. En tu mapa de estrategia solo me pusiste detrás de ti, así que cuando no te encontré, caminé hacia la sala de arriba y me escondí ahí hasta el final” dice desinteresado mientras todos lo escuchan.

“¿Es decir que cuando me Lev me disparó estabas ahí?” pregunta Yaku.

“No, ese fue el momento perfecto para subir, cuando le dispararon a Kai, estaba ahí”.

“¿Por qué no me defendiste?” Kai pregunta ofendido.

“Hubiese muerto, tenía que esperar la oportunidad perfecta” le responde Kenma.

“Ahhh, esperaste que todos pensaran que no quedaba nadie para que bajaran la guardia.”

“No Kuro, estaba esperando a que perdieras, de verdad quería ser ojos de halcón” le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

Escucha la risas de las demás, más la risa ruidosa risa de Bo.

“¿Disculpa? ¿Me dejaste morir? ¿A mi? ¿ A tu propio novio? Y yo que juré protegerte con mi vida”.

Kenma pone los ojos en blanco y sigue jugando “¿Juraste? Me abandonaste a los tres segundos” Esta vez Tetsurou ríe con los demás.

“Aunque… Keiji tengo una pregunta ¿Por que nunca subiste las escaleras?” Kenma baja su consola para mirar directo al otro colocador.

Este suspira “Creí que sería muy obvio que yo fuese hacia arriba. Felicitaciones por este triunfo” dice con una sonrisa maliciosa “El otro año... no perderemos”.

A Kenma le brillan los ojos, aprieta la mano de Tetsurou debajo de la mesa y dice “Nosotros tampoco”.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mi Twitter: @ReadsVale


End file.
